


"Go get her"

by giantess



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantess/pseuds/giantess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are rarely as easy as they seem when you're making plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Go get her"

**Author's Note:**

> Also at my tumblr [here](http://wahaygentcarter.tumblr.com/post/120478570361/go-get-her)

Peggy stopped. The journey had depleted her resolve, but seeing Angie tapped the last drops from her body. So Peggy stopped and stared at the woman she was falling in love with.

The speech that Jarvis had given her had seemed so much more convincing at the time. The rush as she’s driven had almost caused a few accidents, but it hadn’t mattered, because she was going to tell Angie everything, to Hell with the consequences.

Except, maybe not “to Hell with the consequences”, maybe slightly closer than Hell, because Angie had looked at her with one brow ticked upwards, a lick of flour in her hair, and a plate laden with the most delicious-looking cake Peggy has every seen, and somehow that seems like enough. There’s almost no chance that Angie is like that, and so what is the point in pushing it, in pushing her away?

‘As they say, “Go get her”.’ He’d said, as if it was that simple.

‘Pegs?’

Oh, Lord, how long had she been staring? Angie is moving closer to her, that cake still balanced in her hand. She knows what’s going to happen; she sees Angie catch her foot on the wonky floor panel before she even starts to fall. Peggy flings herself forward, arms out, before she can think.

Peggy is propping Angie up with one hand, and balancing the cake in the other.

‘My hero,’ Angie says after a pause, blowing the hair out of her eyes. 

Peggy suddenly feels a lot of regret for every time she joked with Steve over his inability to talk to women. If only he’d known she was exactly the same way, he’d never have let it go.

She lifts Angie so that she can stand on her own, then hands the cake over with a too-wide smile. 

‘English, are you OK? You look a little... I dunno, ill or something.’

‘Fine,’ Her teeth are gritted. They’re standing too close, and, alongside the smell of cake is that perfume that they found in one of the mansion’s rooms, something fancy that one of Howard’s flings had left.

Angie raises an eyebrow. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Mmm-hmm.’

‘Right,’ The word stretches out before Angie pauses and turns, ‘There’ll be cake in the dining room, if you want any. Chocolate. Your favourite.’

Peggy watches her leave, fixed in position. It’s only when the sound of clicking fades that she allows herself to move.

‘Bollocks.’


End file.
